Trent's Unholy Union
by The Ram 94
Summary: Sequel to Trent's Goodbye watch as humor and tragedy follows the couple to the altar
1. Chapter 1

It was the next day. Gwen, Trent, and Misty went to go get their rings made. They hopped in Gwen's camaro, which looked like Trent's on the outside, but looked like Gwen's on the inside, and drove to the mall in the heart of Toronto. Misty was all over the car, making it a bit hard for Gwen to drive, but they got there. They opened the bowl of water they had in the car and put it on the floor. They locked the door and went in. It started to rain, and lightning, so they hurried inside. They got their rings ordered, then went back to the car. When they got there Gwen's eyes bulged. The backseat was torn up, and the water was spilled all over the floor. Misty was sitting in her seat, asleep. Gwen got furious, and was about to wrench open her door, and punish the dog, but when Misty saw her, she started to wag her tail, and give her a puppy dog look. Gwen decided not to punish the dog, but put her in the backseat. The dog kept trying to get up in the front with them, but Trent just kept putting her back in the backseat. She kept whimpering to be let up front, but neither of them would let her. Once they got home, they put her in the backyard then called DJ over to see if he could give them an assassment of the damage. Once he got over there, he told them,

"Well it would cost you $300, but consider this my wedding gift to you guys. I'll repair it for free."

"Devon, are you sure you wanna do that?"

"Guys, its ok. I own the place, and it won't take but about a week to get everything together, then to replace it."

"Thanks man."

"No problem. Later"

"So Trent, what are we gonna do about that Lab? She tore up the backseat and now DJ is out $300?"

"Babe, it might have been the thunderstorm. Some dogs freak out when they hear thunder."

"You got a point. Fine I won't do anything, but if she breaks one valuable thing in this house, don't try to stop me from punishing her."

"I won't, but only do it if you see her. If you don't then just clean up whatever you find, then put her outside."

"Fine, I'll listen."

Trent hugged her, then let the dog back in. She ran around for a while, then laid down with Gwen and Trent. Gwen just watched "The Game Plan" with Trent, while he petted the dog. After the movie, they turned on the news and they saw something awesome. Evanescene and Billy Ray Cyrus were going to be in town. Trent called the ticketmaster and was able to get them backstage passes to the show. The show was set for 1 month later. And in very unimportant local news, Heather Shay was found dead in her house but who cares. They called up Lindsay, the wedding planer, to come over. She was over in an hour. She walked in and sat oppisite of Gwen and Trent, and Misty jumped up into the chair with her and cuddled with her. Lindsay didn't seem to mind and went through the information with them.

"Okay guys, what kind of wedding do you want? We can do a big thing and alert the media, or something small that only us and people we want to know know."

"It really don't matter if we alert the media or not. They're gonna find out some how. Trent's an international rockstar, and we've both been on reality tv, so wether or not we want it the media will find out. So lets just have it at the church outside of town."

Lindsay made a note of this. "All rigbt, now what about like music?"

"Well I was gonna have my band play." Trent said.

"Ok now what about food? I can get you guys just about anything, and I can get you your cake."

"That would be great."

"Ok what kind of cake is the question?"

"Just the regular vanilla, but like black icing all over the edges."

"Ok, thats all I need for now. I'll be back in a week wiith some of the reuslts." She said as she petted Misty, shook Gwen and Trent's hands, then left.

"Do you think she's gonna screw up?" Trent asked

"No, she knows what she's doing."

:"You're probably right, now lets get you ready for that doctor's appointment." He went and got her coat and his shoes. They put Misty on a leash and got into Trent's van. 5 minutes later they got to the doctor's office and they left Misty in the van. They went inside the doctor's office and they waited a few minutes, then the doctor called them in. Standing there in all his glory was doctor Noah Cooper.

"Gwen, Trent, good to see you guys again. So why are we here? Wait don't tell me. Your'e the ones that scheduled the check up and the ultrasound. Ok who needs the check up?"

"I do"

Ok then Gwen, lets get to it. Lay down on the table and lift your shirt up til your whole stomach is exposed, and then relax, cause this stuff is cold."

Gwen did as she was told and Trent sat right beside her. Noah applied the gel, and the equipment to Gwen's stomach. They looked at the screen and it was a bit fuzzy. Noah readjusted the equipment and then the picture came in a lot more clear. Trent and Gwen gazed at it and Gwen's eyes started to well up. Trent squeezed her hand and smiled at her.

"Ok, now do you two wanna know the gender or what?" Noah asked.

"Sure." Gwen told him.

"Then congrads on them twins."

"Thank y. What?"

"Yeah, if you look carefully, you can see 2 body masses. So that obviusly means Gwen here is pregnant with twin girls."

"Oh god Trent, you ready for this?"

"Yeah babe, I'm ready."

"Now for your check up. Do you have a cough?"

"No"

"Sore throat?"

"No."

"Upset stomach?"

"No."

"You're healthy. Now please leave, I have other patients, and like I said good luck with those kids."

Trent and Gwen nodded to him and left. Misty was waiting in the van and Trent held her in his lap till they got home, then he let her into the backyard. He returned his fiancee.

"So Gwen, how do you like that fact that you are the mother of 2.?"

"I don't know. It's unexpected, I didn't think I would have twins. This is gonna be a rough 5 months. Uh babe, could you do me a favor?"

"Sure babe."

"Can you make me a medium rare steak, with some mustard, ketchup, barbeque sauce, and some relish on top?"

"Sure, just let me run to the market."

He got back in his van and went and got Gwen and himself a steak. He got home, turned on the grill, and cooked the steaks. He made them both medium rare and put the condiments on Gwen's then gave it to her. She started eating it with an agusto, that could only be rivaled by Owen. Trent barely had half his steak done by the time Gwen had her's completely done. Trent chuckled and just kept eating his. He had his done in 5 minutes. He took both their plates to the kitchen and washed them. It was getting late, and when he got back into the living room, Gwen had passed out on the couch, with Misty on her chest. Trent laid a blanket over Gwen, his kids, and Misty, then sat in the chair near the couch. He flipped the tv on and watched the new episode of Chowder. Yes he knew it wsw a show for little kids, but he didn't care. It made him laugh. Soon even he passed out in the chair. He woke up a couple hours later to what sounded like crying. He opened his eyes, and he saw Gwen hunched over, crying. He got up and sat on the couch with her.

"Hey Gwenny, whats wrong."

"I'm actually having second thoughts on that abortion. I mean once I have these kids, I'm gonna be ugly." Trent grabbed her shoulders, and shook her.

"Gwen you listen to me, and listen good. I will not let you have an abortion. That's our kids in there. Besides, you'll never be ugly to me. You'll always be perfect. No matter what others think, you will always be perfect to me. You need to understand that. You will always be perfect. Now I want you to repeat that to me."

"I will always be perfect," she said as she rested her head against his chest. She started to cry then fell asleep. Trent carried her to their room and covered her and himself up, then drifted off to sleep 


	2. Chapter 2

Gwen looked out the window as DJ and Trent replaced the seat in her car. She was munching on a sandwich that was made up of peanut butter, baloney, banana, and pickle. Lately she had had a craving for them. Soon DJ waved bye to the both of them then left. Trent came into the house and sat on the couch with his guitar. Gwen sat with him and started to fiddle with his beard. He was tuning his guitar and looked over at her.

"Hey babe, do you ever wonder what Heather's doing in Hell?"

Scene cut

You see Heather walking around Hell just looking all over, when suddenly fire shot up in front of her. She backed off, and once the fire went down, there was the devil.

"Drop those shorts girly." Heather started screaming as the camera started zooming out and soon it showed a view of Heather's grave.

Back to the important stuff

"Who knows. That bitch finally got what she deserved. Now shes dead and Justin is finally able to get a date that doesn't force him to have sex. Uh babe tomorrow morning me and you have somewhere to be. I have to go tell my dad about all this. And the bad thing is he's like 5 hours away."

"All right I'm fine with that. But what about Misty?"

"Duncan and Courtney said they would watch her."

"Why can't you just call him?"

"He doesn't believe in phones. He's what you might call an environmental nut job."

"Oh god, who's vehicle we gonna take? Either one of them take up a lot of gas."

"Why don't we just take the van? We have more room and then who know, my dad might not give us any problems."

"If we must."

So the next day they set out for Gwen's dad's house. They dropped Misty off at Duncan and Courtney's house then started on the long drive. According to Gwen, she hadn't seen her dad in over 4 years.

"Why haven't you seen him in that long?"

"Him and my mom had a big fall out, divorced, and he moved away. Like I said, I haven't seen him in years and I'm pretty sure hes gonna wanna see this." She said indicating to her stomach.

"Yeah I just hope that your dad doesn't try to kill me. Your mom was pissed, but at least my parents accepted it without any problems. Lets just hope your dad accepts it."

"To what I remember, hes a pretty laid back guy. He used to have this long hair, a piercing and always made sure me mom, and Brady and my other brother had a great Christmas. He was always happy around the holidays. Easter when we were young he would dress up like the Easter Bunny and hide eggs. Valentines Day he went all out to get us candy, cards. Our birthdays he made sure there were awesome presents, cakes and decorations. Hell one year at Christmas he said he had to go on a "business meeting". The next morning as me and my brother ran down the stairs, we saw mom kissing Santa and then Santa took his beard off and we realized it was dad. We have pictures and that has to be my fondest Christmas memory to date."

"So your dad was big on the holidays. I wish my parents would have been like that on the holidays. With my parents we just did the normal shit. A couple of lights, some cookies, and just the regular presents"

"It don't matter. All that mattered to me was I had my family with me. The first Christmas my parents were divorced, it just wasn't the same. Mom tried to the best she could but it wasn't as good. Me and dad lost contact and i got a letter from him after TDM and he said he was proud of me. He said that he had moved away and was sorry that he hadn't talked to me."

"Gwen how do we know if your dad will even be there? I don't mean to interrupt you and all."

"He'll be home. According to the last letter he doesn't leave his place to much." They talked about aimless junk and after 2 and a half hours they arrived at an RV campsite.

"Oh god your dad lives in an RV."

"Yeah I probably should have told you. He said if I ever came to visit him look for a gray RV with red stripes running down it."

"Like that one?" Trent pointed to an RV that matched the description. They pulled up to it and got out of the van. They walked up to the RV and knocked. Footsteps were heard and the door was opened and there stood Gwen's father, Seth Slater.

"Can I help you 2 with something?"

"Daddy, its me Gwen."

"Sorry, I don't have a daughter. You must have me mistaken with someone else." Seth said as he shut the door. Gwen was crushed. She couldn't believe that her own father didn't remember her. They started to walk back to the van but then the door opened.

"Gwen come back. I was just playing with you." Gwen's eyes lit up and she and Trent walked into the RV. Seth shut the door behind them "So who's the guy Gwen?"

"Trent, your future son in law."

"Hmm. That's cool. Tell me Trent, you ready to take that plunge?"

"Yes sir I am. I've never been more sure about something in my life. I love your daughter more than anything and I would give up anything just to be with her.

Oh no no no you got me wrong there son. I'm not questioning your love, I was just asking. Take a seat and make yourself at home. You guys want a drink?

No thanks Daddy. We just came here to invite you to our wedding.

When is it?

In 2 months.

How about I do you guys one better. I bring this here vehicle with me and then I just camp out with you guys. You won't have to pay for anything, I've got enough money to last me till next year. I've realized that I made a mistake when I left your mother and you, and your brothers. I've been sitting here trying to think of a reason to come and see you, but with your fame I was afraid you would think I only came around for money. But look the fact of the matter is, I wanna be back in your life. Like I said I made a mistake, and now I wanna make up for it. Would you two allow me to live in either your backyard or the driveway?

Why not, you're family ain't ya. Trent said with enthusiasm.

Thank you Trent, you don't know what this means for me. He said as he hugged his daughter and son in law.

3 days later.

Gwen walked out the back door and was her father playing with Misty. Misty was rolling around on the ground trying to take a rope away from Seth.

Gwen, your dog is awesome. Where did y'all get her?

Thanks Daddy. Trent got her for me when he came home from tour. And that guitar on the stand in the living room, I got him that when he got home from tour.

Where does he keep going? It seems like he keeps leaving around this time.

He doesn't tell me.

TO TRENT

Cody this is pathetic. I'm nearly 20 years old and I can't get over my fear of mimes.

Well Trent, the only way I can think to help you is pretty drastic.

Whatever you got Code Meister.

Well good thing I was prepared for this session. He waved someone in. Trent please welcome Sadie and Owen: The Mimes. Owen and Sadie walked in dressed as mimes. They started to walk towards him, till Trent jumped out an open window and ran to his van.

Trent, come back, this isn't smart. Damn it. Look guys I appreciate your help and I'll still pay you guys your 20 dollars.

Cool, Sadie, do you wanna go to that Chinese restaurant you like?

Owen, you are so romantic. She said as she and Owen walked out of the room, but not before sharing a snog.

God, I'm getting to old for this. Cody said as he went back to typing on his computer.

BACK 2 GWEN

Seth and Gwen were sitting on the front porch, talking about wedding arrangements, when Trent pulled up in his van, his eyes wide and his knuckles white from clenching the wheel so hard. He got out of the can and approached the patio.

Trent, what's wrong?

Big fat mimes. Cody brought in fat mimes.

Cody's thats where you've been going. Why didn't you tell me?

I didn't want anyone to know that I was still afraid of mimes. It's embarrassing.

Trent that ain't embarrassing. I'm 45 and I'm afraid of owls. That's embarrassing. But I do know of a way that can help you get over that fear of yours. Meet me out here in an hour.

Trent did as he was told then out of nowhere popped Seth, dressed like a mime. Trent attempted to run, but Seth grabbed him by his shirt and stared him in the eyes. Trent started to whimper and cry, and retreated into his own mind.

TRENT'S MIND

Trent is walking around a crudely painted world, till he sees a couch and sits on it. Suddenly the sun is blocked out and when Trent looked up and saw a bigger version of himself.

Who are you?

I'm your inner frat boy.

I didn't even know I had an inner frat boy.

Well sure, everyone does. Whats troubling you Trent.

Well right now, my soon to be father in law is dressed as a mime and they scare me.

Aww dude, mimes aren't anything to be afraid of. They're just different. And that doesn't mean you should be afraid of them. You should hate them. How dare they be different. Do you understand?

Yeah thanks man.

No problem. So are you ready for your paddlings? Frat Boy said as he pulled out a holey paddle.

Oh hell no Trent said as he ran.

BACK 2 REALITY

Trent eyes snap open

OK Seth, its OK now. I'm not afraid.

Good, now lets go show your fianc e that you're not afraid of mimes.

They went into the house and when Gwen saw this, she called for a fiesta. They invited the TDI crew, Trent's band, and their parents over. It was partway through the party when a car horn was heard in the front. Gwen went out front to see who it was and her scream was heard. 


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone ran to the front and Gwen was hugging some guy that was getting out of a black el Camino. He was about 24 years old with spiky bleach blond hair, wearing a black muscle shirt, a black leather jacket, green camouflage pants, combat boots, sunglasses, and a chain that had what looked like a glass cage with a spider in it. Coming out the other side was a woman about the same age with raven black hair, wearing a black skirt, a low cut blouse, boots, and had a caged rat in her hand. As everyone looked at them, Gwen had something to say.

"Everyone, this is my brother Justin. And this is?" She said looking at her brother.

"My wife Samantha."

"I guess my sister in law Samantha. Come on to the back guys. God Des, where have you been all this time? I haven't seen you since I left for the island."

"I'll give you the full rundown of what has happened since I left. I decided to travel around America in that there car. But then when I was traveling through New Orleans, I picked up an interesting hitchhiker. She seemed like an OK person, even though she had a pet rat, but who cares, I carry a spider in a cage as a necklace. But anyway, she just wanted to travel so we became fast friends, then on a trip through Vegas, I proposed to her and we've been married for a year and a half now. Then a week ago while heading through New York, I get a call that my baby sister was not only pregnant, but engaged, so me and Sammy here decided to come up here."

"But what about your stuff in America?" Gwen asked

"Sis, I've been traveling for 3 years now. All I've got to my name is my wife, that car, our pets, bags of clothes, and a lot of cash. I have nothing in America except memories. but like I said the greatest memory I have is meeting and marrying Sam here. Plus she wanted to meet her family and I wanted to be around to see my little niece or nephew born."

"Actually bro, I'm having twin girls."

"Good job kiddo, do you think you can handle the pain?"

"I don't know."

"Well here's a secret. Sam's pregnant too. But she's only 2 months pregnant."

"Yeah it was a bit of a surprise for the both of us. But you are like what, 5 months now?" Sam asked

"Close to six. But It's good you guys are here. Now I have all my family here for the wedding in a month."

"Hey Jay, why don't you have a beer with the rest of us?" Duncan asked as he tossed a beer to him. Justin caught it, then sat it on the ground. He grabbed the bottom of his shirt and raised it to expose his stomach. The words Straight Edge was written across his stomach

"And to you guys who don't know what this means I don't drink, I don't smoke and I don't do recreational drugs. Sammy here used to smoke, then I was able to help her quit."

"However the only thing he couldn't get me to stop was drinking an occasional beer." She said as she picked the beer up off the ground and took a drink from it. Justin gave her a look then grabbed the beer from her hand and chucked it, hitting Noah in the head.

"Ow, asshole."

"Basta ya, t sabes que no me gusta cuando usted bebe. Algo malo sucede siempre" Justin said

" Fuera de mi culo, nunca una cerveza da o a nadie. Dejar de tratar de ser mi padre" Samantha retorted

"No estoy tratando de ser tu padre, yo estoy tratando de ser su esposo. S lo porque me preocupo por ti y tratar de protegerlo a usted no significa que yo estoy tratando de ser tu padre."

"Podemos hablar de esto cuando regrese." She said then she looked at Gwen "Where's the bathroom?"

"Go through the backdoor, go down the hall and its the 1st door on the left." Gwen told her. Sam walked into the house. It was about 3 minutes when they heard a scream from inside the house, and of course Justin was the first one in and then Noah came running threw the backyard, then Justin ran out the back door, tackling Noah and started punching him, until DJ and Duncan held him back.

"OK before this escelates any further, what the fuck is going on?" Trent asked. Sam came out of the house.

"I can explain. That little fucker has a thing for watching girls use the bathroom. I was using it and I looked out the window and I saw that fucker outside the window, and that's why I screamed."

"So we got a peeping Tom in our presence? Oh what to do? Oh, I know. Let me go so I can kick his ass." Justin said.

"No way man. If we do that, he goes to the cops." Duncan said

"yeah but you all saw that I was defending my wife, so I'm within my legal rights." DJ and Duncan thought for a second then realeased Justin, who pounced on Noah and started whoppin his ass and then choked him until he nearly passed out, then stomped on his junk. Noah cringed and held himself. Justin went over and hugged his wife and she held onto him. A sappy tune was heard, and when the source was found, it was Courtney holding up her cell phone.

"What? It seemed like the right moment." She said with an embarrassed look on her face.

It was one week later and Justin and Sam had just found a house. Unfortuanately, that took all their money and Gwen loaned them a 1,000 dollars. They were able to get a small couch, a bed, a small tv, microwave, a few lawn chairs, and dinner ware. They had invited Gwen, Trent, and Seth over for dinner, at which point, Gwen revealed that Justin wouldn't have to pay her back.

"You sure sis? That's a thousand dollars."

"I'm sure, but if you wanna do something for me, you can wear a dress and bonnet around town, until my wedding. Wait better you can also wear it at the wedding."

"Yeah man, you can be my best man."

"Oh hell no."

"You must also ride this tricycle around and refer to yourself as Mary.

"I ain't doing that."

"You must also wear these clown shoes and wookie mask."

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Alright let me go get the stuff, Mary." She went into her car and got the stuff. She gave it to Justin and he went into the bathroom. In 5 minutes, Justin came out of the bathroom. The dress and bonnet were blue and lacey, his feet were covered by red and yellow shoes, his face by the wookie mask and was riding the tricycle. Everyone started laughing at the sight of the tough guy in a dress.

"I fucking hate you guys." He said as he attempted to go outside on the trike, but ended up falling down the steps. This caused everyone to laugh more, then Justin threw the trike in the back, came back into the house, grabbed his necklace along with Poison then left for the store.

"So Sam, why don't you tell us about yourself?" 


	4. Chapter 4

Sam's POV "Well I grew in New Orleans, and about 3 years ago, I graduated from a culinary arts school. Then I decided that I wanted to travel, so I started hitch hiking, but for hours no one picked me up, then a black el Camino stops and I get in and I'm face to face with a handsome blond haired guy. Me and this guy hit it off right away. It was about a week later he asked me out and I told him sure, so then we started dating. We traveled all over the south western part of the United States, then about 6 months later we had Christmas in Vegas. God it was a perfect night."

Flashback

No ones POV

An elevator opened and Justin stepped out, supporting Sam.

"Hon why did you have to drink all that Tequila?"

"I want more dizzy juice."

"Sammy, I love you, but that was alcohol. Now if you help me and we get to our room quickly, I can give you your gift." Sam got a dirty idea in her head and when Justin went into the closet for her gift, she had stripped down into her underwear. All Justin could think was Tequila makes her clothes fall off. "Uh Sammy, whats going on?""You said you had a gift for me, so come here and deliver it Santa." It took Justin's mind a second to register what she meant, and when it dawned on him, his face got red. "Oh god Sam, thats not what I meant. This is your present," he said as he pulled a wrapped box out from behind his back. Sam took it from his hand and unwrapped it and gasped at the ring that was inside the box.

"Sam, I know this is a bit sudden, and we've only been dating for 6 months, but will you make me the happiest man on Earth and be my wife?" Sam started to cry, then nodded.

"And let me give you your present." She said as she grabbed his fly, but then she puked on his jeans, then passed out. The next morning she woke up, not remembering much of last night, then noticed her left hand felt heavy and when she looked at it, she screamed and Justin shot up in the bed, looking around worriedly.

"What's wron-" his words were cut off by Sam's lips as she rammed them into his. The rest was magical.

FLASHBACK FRONT NO MO

Gwen, Trent, and Seth all sat there with horrified and disgusted looks on their faces, while Sam's was that of loving memory.'

"Then we traveled around the U.S.A then as we traveled in upstate New York, he got a call and said that his sister was pregnant and engaged and we decided to come up here. And you pretty much know the rest. Heres a picture of the wedding." She pulled out a picture that showed the two of them standing at an alter with their pets in between them. Justin was wearing a black tux and had his hair slicked back. Sam was wearing a black dress and her hair was curled. Gwen handed the picture back to Sam.

"That's pretty awesome." At this point the phone rang. Sam picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Sammykins?"

"Justin, what's wrong?"

" I've been arrested, I assaulted a guy and they're going to let me out tommorrow at 8 AM."

"Damn it Justin, I'll be there." She hung up the phone. "Damn it. Justin got locked up for assault again, do you guys think you can take me over to the Scott's to pick up the car?"

"Yeah come on." Gwen said. She grabbed her keys and led Sam over to the camaro and drove her to the grocery and they got the el camino.

THE NEXT DAY (Gonna leave Gwen and Trent for a few)

Sam is sitting in front of the police station in the el camino waiting for Justin. Justin comes out of the police station and sees his car, then sees who's in it and he immediately pales. He slowly reaches for the handle on the door and gets in. Sam starts to drive.

"Justin what the hell were you thinking?. You've been home less than 2 weeks and already getting arrested. What the hell goes through your mind when this shit happens?!"

"Hone let me explain please."

"It better be a damn good one or you know what happens."

"Well it was partily due to Gwen's stipulation. You see."

OH BOY ANOTHER FLASHBACK

You see Justin going up the street on the trike, when he is stopped by a familiar face.

"What up with the weird get up dude, you some kind of stanky ass gypsy?" Justin jumped off the trike.

"What? A gypsy? Get the fuck out of here." He said as he shoved the guy then kicked him in the ass. The guy let out a girly scream and started to run away. "Yeah run motherfucker!" Justin yelled as he chased the guy. He gave up the chase then as he was making his way back to the car a cop came up behind him and started to read him his rights, then put him in handcuffs.

PRESENT

"So you attacked him because he insulted you?! Goddamnit, what is that going to show our child?! Hey little one, if someone says something you don't like, beat them up. Justin, I love you as much as life, but if you keep this up, I don't know if I can live with you." She pulled off into their driveway and turned the car off. She had tears in her eyes. "Justin, you have to understand. You mean everything to me, but I can't deal with alot of violence, or a person I love getting arrested. I didn't tell you this but the reason I left New Orleans was because the man I was with before you was always hitting me. I didn't leave to escape New Orleans, I left my family and friends. I was in things no one should be in and I had to get out of it. That day when Noah was watching me in the bathroom, I wasn't crying out of just embarrassment, but because you hit him. I never told you but I hate violence. I didn't want to bring my old life into the life I have now, but this is going too far. You and our child are all I have now. I cut off all ties to my family and old friends. I don't wanna go back to what I had there. We were made for each other. You helped me quit smoking, now I wanna help you get away from violence. Please, let me help you." She said as she kept crying.

"Sammy, please stop crying. I know I have a nasty temper, but that doesn't mean I'm always violent. I'm sorry I made you cry, I'll straighten out by the time the baby arrives. I just don't like it when people insult me. I've always been like that, its just something I've always done. But I will straighten out for you, for our child. I don't want the kid to be like me. I know I have a violent past but I will change. Please just stop crying." He said said as he turned her head towards him, then wiped her tears from her eyes. He hugged her then they went into their house. Unknown to Justin, Sam smiled, her plan having worked.

BACK TO THE PLOT

Gwen and Trent sat on the couch waiting for the time to come when they could leave for the concert. After all this time, they were finally going to be able to see their favorite bands. Soon the time came and they called Justin and Sam to come over and watch Misty for the night, since Seth had left for the countryside so he could paint and let his thoughts run wild. Justin and Sam were over quick and Trent and Gwen went to their room and put on some shirts that they had gotten a few weeks prior. They walked into the living room and looked at the lovers.

"OK guys, we're going to the concert. Let Misty out every other hour for 20 minutes, feed her around 8:30, then do what you want, we should be back around 11 maybe 12. And NO parties. I cannot stress this enough. So we'll see you when we get back." Gwen said as she and Trent left for the Toronto Skydome. They pulled up and walked in with the rest of the crowd. They went down to row D and took their seats. In roughly 11 minutes the lights went out and a single spot light came on and Billy Ray came out and took a seat on a stool 


	5. Chapter 5

As they drove back from the concert, neither could believe that they had met their favorite bands. They just drove talking about how great the concert had been. They got back to their house to find Justin and Sam passed out on the couch and Misty on the floor in front of the couch. They tiptoed to their room, picking Misty up along the way and went and slept.

The next morning Gwen woke up and Sam and Justin were gone, and Seth was sitting on the front porch with a sketch pad in hand.

"Hey sweetie, how was the concert?"

"Not too bad dad. I was able to get most of Evanescene's autographs."

"Sounds great. I want to show you something." He went to his RV and came back with a picture. He handed it to Gwen and she gasped. It was a hand painted picture of Gwen and Trent during their first kiss from Total Drama Island. Gwen's eyes started to well up with tears.

"Daddy, thank you. This is the best thing I've ever received."

"Why do you think I've been leaving so much? I would go and paint this picture in the country. I didn't want you to find out about it until I wanted you to." Gwen put the painting down and latched onto her father. Seth hugged her back and Trent came walking up. He didn't know what was going on, but he joined in on the hug anyway.

FLASH FORWARD

Gwen sat in the room, looking at herself in the mirror. Her dress was pretty form fitting, showing off her stomach bulge, but she didn't care. A knock came at the door and her dad stuck his head in the door.

"Hey Gwen, can we talk for a minute?"

"Yeah daddy. What is it?"

"I came to see if you were nervous and also to come and say I'm happy for you. You're marrying a good man and you guys have a child. This is the happiest I've ever been. I also wanted to give you this." He pulled a jewelry box out of his pocket. He opened it and on the velvet cushion was a bracelet It had a black chain and and had 6 stones in it. "I had this made after you told me you and Trent were getting married. Every stone is someone's birthstone. Me, your's Trent's, Justin's, your mom's and Brady's. It's to represent the fact that no matter what, we're all here for you."

"Daddy, thank you." She hugged him and as they seperated, Seth slipped the bracelet on her wrist. There was another knock on the door and Pixie Corpse and Marilyn came in. Seth left the room.

"Gwen, its great you're getting married. We just wanted to come and say good luck."

"Thanks girls, come on, lets do this." The girls walked out of the room. Pixie Corpse and Marilyn went out to the pews and Gwen waited in the back with her dad. She poked her head around the corner and saw Trent at the alter, rocking on the balls of his feet. She smiled at the image then the here comes the bride song plays. Gwen links arms with her dad and they start down the aisle. Halfway up the aisle, Seth grabbed at his arm then collapsed.

"Someone call 911! Sam yelled. Justin pulled his cell phone out.

"Yes, we need an ambulance. My dad just collapsed. We're at the North Unitarian Church on Maple. Please hurry." Everyone backed up except Gwen. She sat beside him until the paramedics had to have her back up. She and her family members followed them to the hospital. They sat in the waiting room.

"Slater", a doctor had come out. Everyone stood. "Seth suffered a heart attack. He's border lined between critical and stable. You can go and see him, but you can't be in there long."

"Thank you, but is there a preacher in the hospital?"

"Uhh... yes, but why?"

"Can we use him for a while, so me and my fianc e can get married in my dad's room?"

"Yes, I'll page him to your father's room." They six of them headed to the elevators and took it to the 3rd floor. They went down the hallway and into Seth's room. He looked up as his family came into the room.

"Hey guys. Gwen, Trent, I'm sorry for ruining your special day."

"Seth, it wasn't your fault. Stuff happens thats out of our control. But we do have something for you. We should have a preacher coming here so we can get married in front of you all." Gwen walked out of the room and sat in the hall. Justin came out of the room and sat beside her.

"Hey, you OK?" He asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Dad had a heart attack when the 2 of you were walking down the aisle. Now tell me the truth lil sis."

"How am I supposed to be OK? Like you said, dad had a heart attack at the wedding, his condition isn't all that good? This is supposed to be the happiest day of mine and Trent's lives, and the proudest for the parents but look where we're at. Dad's in the hospital." Gwen's eyes started to tear up.

"Listen to me Gwen. You are able to get married in front of your parents and siblings at least. Do you know how bad I had wished you guys could have been there? I know this isn't what you planned for your dream wedding, but all I can say is be happy you have your family here. Now lets get back in there and get you married." He stood up then helped Gwen up and they went back into the room. The preacher came into the room and Gwen and Trent stood at foot of Seth's bed.

"Do you, Trenton Anderson Harris take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness in health, til death do you part?"

"I do."

"Do you, Gwendolyn Andromeda Slater, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and health, til death do you part?"

"I do."

"Then by the power invested in me by Canada, I know pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Gwen and Trent shared a kiss but it was interuppted by the sound of a flatline. Everyone's heads snapped over to Seth and he wasn't moving. Everyone was made to leave the room and doctors attempted to revive Seth. Justin and Sam both went to the cafeteria to get some coffee. As they came back down the hall, they saw Gwen on the ground sobbing. They ran down to them and looked at Trent. Even he had tears in his eyes and he shook his head. Justin collapsed against the wall and Sam put her arms around his shoulders as they all cried. Even Sam, who didn't know Seth to well cried.

4 days later

They all stood around Seth's grave, surrounded by family and friends. They all placed a rose on the coffin after the ceremony then left. Gwen was crying non stop.

"Gwen, I'm sorry about what happened to your dad."

"He was your dad too."

"I know, but you knew him way better than me. But I gave our tickets to New York City to Duncan and Courtney. I was going to surprise you with them on our at home honeymoon, but, you know what happened. But now we have 2 more things to worry about soon." He reached his hand over and rubbed her stomach. She looked over at him and smiled.

"That's what really saddens me. My girls will never know their grandpa and vice versa. But we have the future to look at, so lets do this, me and you." She said looking up at the sky.

FIN

up next: Trent's Fatherhood 


End file.
